Super Smash Heroes 2
by Warrior4hire
Summary: When Link is captured by King K. Rool, Kirby must go on an adventure to secure him. With new and old friends and new enemies
1. Prologue

"It's been two months now since our new friend Kirby defeated the demon king. Two months since the kingdom of Hyrule was plunged into chaos and two months since we set up a peaceful alliance with the Mushroom kingdom, and things couldn't have been better. Sure I'm worried about what King Dedede and his allies have been up to, but we haven't heard from them since the Demon King returned, so Hyrule spent most of its time rebuilding, but I am curious as to what other threats are out there though. It seems too long since Hyrule has seen any action and that worries me just knowing that there's probably someone or something that might rise up to e as big of a threat as the demon king." A young female named Zelda explained. Meanwhile somewhere in the jungle on an old sailing ship three figures were seen watching an army of crocodile people ready themselves for war. The figure in the center was a male crocodile person in a royal red cape, had a golden breastplate and wore a crown. His name was King Rool. The figure left of King Rool was a male human in a yellow shirt, purple overalls, had a yellow hat with a blue W on it, had green shoes and white gloves with a blue W on them as well, his name was Wario. And to the right of King Rool was a tall male human who wore the same thing as Wario, but his shirt was purple while his overalls were a darker shade of purple and his shoes were light brown. Instead of a W, he has a yellow L on his hat and gloves. His name was Waluigi.

"It's time," King Rool pointed out.

"Took us long enough," Wario pointed out.

"Well I'm hoping to overwhelm the kingdom of Hyrule with an army large enough to not only breach their defenses but keep them occupied long enough for me to figure out how to force the triforce out of their wielders," King Rool explained.

"So you want to capture the princess and Link?" Waluigi asked.

"One of them at least," King Rool answered.

"What's the plan once you have the triforce?" Wario asked.

"I'll use it to wipe out Donkey Kong and his pathetic friends. As I've said before, this war with Hyrule is only temporary until the triforce is mine," King Rool answered before he starts laughing evilly along with Wario and Waluigi.


	2. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the fields of a kingdom called Hyrule, Zelda was seen sitting underneath a tree resting. She had blond hair. Wore a pink dress with a huge slit on the front of the skirt with a minidress underneath, a cloth with Hyrulian markings on it and golden armor on her wrists, Shoulders chest, on her hips and on her legs and feet. Next to her was a pink ball shaped male creature with pink blushes on him and had red shoes. His name was Kirby and he was fast asleep. Zelda looked at Kirby and smiled.

"Finding words to describe you, Kirby is gonna be quite a challenge," Zelda said in her thoughts before a female human Warrior walks by, she wore blue clothing had metal armor all across her lower torso, wore metal handless gauntlets, shoulder armor and armor on her ankles. She wore a brown scarf and wore sandals. Her name was Impa and was patrolling the area protecting the princess with her gigantic sword.

"Part of me wanders how old Kirby is," Impa said to herself as she looked at Kirby.

"Something wrong, Impa?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing wrong here, princess. How about you, Link?" Impa asked looking at a male warrior with blond hair who wore a green tunic, a green hat along with a blue scarf, brown gauntlets and brown shoes, his name was Link. Link looked over to Impa in response to her question and nods no.

"I didn't think so," Impa said. Kirby then wakes up and looks around to see that he was still in Hyrule field.

"Something bothering you, Kirby?" Zelda asked.

"Not really, guess I just fell asleep," Kirby pointed out before stretching. He then noticed that the sun was about to set.

"Your highness, it's getting late, I suggest we head back," Impa suggested before they all head back to the castle in the distance unaware that they were being followed by something. Upon arriving at Hyrule castle, Kirby noticed a pair of eyes in the shadows and went into a fighting position.

"What's wrong, Kirby?" Zelda asked as she looked at Kirby before looking at the pair of eyes and almost goes for her sword,"Impa!"

Impa looks to see the eyes herself and draws her sword.

"Come out from the shadows," Impa demanded before the eyes move closer till the light revealed it to be a yellow creature standing on its back feet. It was a mouse like creature with black on the tips of its ears, red cheeks, pitch black eyes, black lines on its back and a bit of brown on its tail. Impa signaled everyone to step down as she put away her sword.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It must be one of the Pokémon that wanders the area, can't say that I've seen this one before," Impa pointed out. She was familiar with the different Pokémon that live in the area and has never seen one like the creature standing before her.

"Pikachu!" The creature squeaked.

"It's name must be Pikachu," Kirby pointed out.

"What brings you all the way out here," Zelda said talking in a gentle voice.

"Pika pi," Pikachu squeaked pointing at the distance.

"Something's off," Impa pointed out looking at the direction that Pikachu was pointing.

"Listen little guy, it's getting late, so we'll need to check it out in the morning," Zelda pointed out.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted angrily pointing at the distance.

"It must be in trouble or something," Kirby said.

"Well we can't just go with this Pikachu at night," Impa pointed out.

"I'm afraid Impa's right, there's all types of dangerous creatures out there," Zelda said before Pikachu falls over. They run over and look to see that he was just knocked out. Zelda then uses her magic to examine the yellow mouse looking creature.

"What wrong with him, Zelda?" Kirby asked.

"He was it by some kind of dart. I'm sensing poison in him, not enough to hurt the little guy though," Zelda pointed out.

"What's your call, princess?" Link asked.

"We take him into the castle and help him recover. Then tomorrow we see what it was trying to show us," Zelda answered before picking Pikachu up and carries him into the castle. The next morning at King Rool's ship. Wario walks in after getting off the radio.

"Your majesty, we just received word from your mercenary group that two heroes were seen trying to get to Hyrule," Wario said.

"Did they get away?" King Rool asked.

"Only one did, they've managed to capture the other. She's a female human that gave them a hard time," Wario answered.

"What about the other one?" King Rool asked.

"They tried to slow him down with a harmless dose of poison, but he got away, he's in Hyrule territory now," Wario answered before King Rool got up.

"Then it's only a matter of time before Hyrule knows what we're up to, tell them that it's a go," King Rool said. Back at Hyrule, a doctor is seen looking after Pikachu while Kirby, Impa and Zelda were watching.

"Poor little guy, someone or something must have been after him for a reason," Zelda said.

"We need to make sure that we're on our toes for tonight and tomorrow, whoever's after this Pikachu will be coming for him," Impa pointed out. Somewhere in the castle, Link was wandering the castle when he heard a noise. In response he pulls his sword out and looks around to see nothing before putting away. Just as he does a shadowy figure grabs him and covers his mouth with a cloth, knocking him out in a matter of seconds. He then drags him off into the shadows. Later the figure joins two more figures and leaves the castle without anyone noticing. The next morning Zelda walks to Link's room to check on him and finds he wasn't in his room.

"Link?" Zelda asked "Hmm, maybe he's training."

Later. Impa and Kirby were in the dining room eating when Zelda joins them.

"Hey Impa, have you seen Link?" Zelda asked.

"No I haven't, not since last night," Impa answered.

"That's weird, I assumed he was training," Zelda pointed out.

"That's rather weird indeed," Impa pointed out. As two recruits walked by.

"Hey excuse me, trainees, have you seen Link in the training yard?" Zelda asked.

"No we haven't," one of the recruits pointed out. Later. Zelda runs out the front gate with Impa, Kirby and three squads of soldiers. They split into three groups and search all morning for Link. They then regroup in front of the castle and report that none of them have found Link.

"I don't understand, he came back in the castle with us," Zelda pointed out before Pikachu joins them.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted pointing at the distance. Zelda looks to see that he was pointing at a trail.

"What's there?" Kirby asked.

"That trail leads to Donkey Kong's land, Link must have vanished somewhere there," Impa answered.

"Kirby I need you to take a hand full of Hyrulian forces and follow Pikachu to the jungle. Once your there, find Link and bring him home," Zelda ordered.

"You up for such a task?" Impa asked.

"If I'm able to fight the demon king, I'm sure I can handle a rescue mission," Kirby answered before a small group of Hyrule soldiers walk up.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"I think Pikachu wants you to help him, so find out what's going on there while your at it. Good luck, Kirby," Zelda said before signaling Kirby, Pikachu and his forces to leave for the jungle.

"If you need help, find Donkey Kong and come home safe!" Zelda shouted before Kirby, Pikachu and the Hyrulian forces vanish in the shadows of the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

On King Rool's ship, King Rool was sitting on his throne when Waluigi walks in.

"Your majesty, the mercenaries have just brought in the green warrior," Waluigi pointed out before King Rool gets up.

"Good, now that we have one piece of the triforce, we can focus on the other two, when's the soonest they can move out?" King Rool asked.

"They said they went to investigate something, but they'll be back," Waluigi said as King Rool presses a button on the console which opens up a holographic display of Link and a female human with blond hair, in a blue jumpsuit chained up to a pillar.

"While Hyrule will be busy fighting off my invasion, I will be busy figuring out how to rip the triforce from this green warrior's hand. And as for this one in the blue suit... hmm... you said that she came with power armor of some sort, correct?" King Rool asked.

"Yes," Waluigi said.

"Figure out how that armor works and see if we can't make up armor of our own and if all else fails... well, she'll be a useful asset to my army," King Rool said before grinning evilly. Back in the dark forest, Kirby, Pikachu and a handful of Hyrulian forces were making their way towards the jungle where King Rool was unaware that they were being watched from the trees. Pikachu's ear then starts twitching and looks up to see three shadowy figures in the trees.

"Pika," Pikachu said getting Kirby's attention.

"What is it, sir?" the Hyrulian Sargent asked.

"There's something in the trees," Kirby answered before one of the figures jumped out of the tree and onto the ground.

"You're quite a long way from home, traveler," The figure said in a deep male voice.

"We're looking for a friend," Kirby pointed out before the figure let out a chuckle.

"I'm sure you are. Tell me, pink creature, what does this friend of yours look like?" The figure asked.

"He wears a green tunic and..." Kirby answered before the figure signaled him to stop.

"Hmm. Sounds like your friend is the same one we encountered earlier back when we visited Hyrule," The figure said before coming into the light revealing home to be a male grey wolf in futuristic mercenary clothing and had some type of device on his left eye.

"Who are you?" The Hyrulian Sargent asked.

"My name is Wolf O'Donnell, of star wolf, and I've been hired by a king to ensure that no one gets in his way, especially you," Wolf answered making Kirby suspicious of him.

"What kind of king?" The Hyrulian Sargent asked.

"Hmm, let's just say he's mining his own business and I suggest you do the same," Wolf warned before walking away.

"What do you want with Link?" Kirby asked making Wolf stop.

"Hmm, I'm already beginning to like you, your determined to get your friend back, but you'll get him back as soon as he give us what he wants," Wolf said before several harmless explosions go off. Gas overs them up making them helpless. They start coughing before Wolf and the other two subdue Kirby and Pikachu. They then take out the Hyrulian soldiers. Kirby reached out to Wolf trying to attack him with what ever strength he had left, but he kicks him into a tree knocking him out cold, "treat that as a lesson, kid."

Wolf and his two fellow mercenaries A male green lizard named Leon in dark blue mercenary clothing and a male black panther in blue clothing and white armor named Panther drags Kirby and Pikachu towards a cliff and tosses them in.

"Wolf, King Rool is wondering where you are," Wario pointed out over the communicator as Wolf watches Kirby and Pikachu fall to the river below.

"We're just taking care of some intruders. Some Hyrulians trying to cross the border," Wolf pointed out talking through the communicator.

"Roger that, you and your team finish up and report back to us as soon as you can," Wario said before disconnecting. Wolf takes one last look at the cliff where he had Kirby and Pikachu thrown off with an evil grin before he signals Leon and Panther to follow him and leaves. Later further down river, Kirby and Pikachu was seen out cold on a shore line when several small crocodiles the size of cats walk up to them and sniff them. Several loud noises are heard in the jungle getting their attention. They noticed that it was coming their way whatever it was and got ready. Out of nowhere a giant brown furred gorilla with a red bow tie with the letters D and K written on it comes out of the jungle and roars at them while beating his chest. His name was Donkey Kong. The small crocodiles attacked but are whacked into the river by him before going to check out Kirby and Pikachu. Donkey Kong pokes Kirby to if he's okay, almost immediately recognizing him. Kirby moves a little in response to Donkey Kong poking him. He then checks on Pikachu who lets out a small pika. Realizing that they were alive, Donkey Kong grabs Kirby and Pikachu and went back into the jungle. Back at Hyrule castle. Zelda was seen looking in the distance hoping her friend Kirby was okay.

"He's fine, Princess," Impa said.

"Then why do I feel that something went wrong?" Zelda asked. Before heading back inside unaware that in the night sky, an unknown object was seen flying over the castle and into the jungle. Morning time came quickly as Kirby started to wake up along with Pikachu who found themselves in a rather large room. Kirby looked to see a human figure standing at the window but couldn't make out any detail yet.

"Oh your awake, you had us worried when we found you," the human figure said standing over Kirby unaware that he could barely see from being knocked out, "You okay?"

The human figure was confused by Kirby's movement, a female figure then walks up and places her hand on Kirby's head before Kirby recovered completely. He looks up to see a female human in a white dress with a slit revealing her entire right leg, had green hair and had different plates of armor on her wrists and upper arms and had a golden necklace with a rather large artifact on it. This was Palutena. Next to her was a male angel with white clothing, black shorts, a crown made of feathers and brown old fashioned sandals. His name was Pit and was a soldier that served Palutena.

"Palutena? Pit? Am I glad to see you," Kirby pointed out.

"We're glad to see you too, Kirby. Tell us, what brings you here?" Palutena asked as Kirby got up.

"This Pikachu here wanted our help for some reason and after Link was kidnapped, me and a handful of Hyrulian soldiers were sent to investigate. Along the way, we were ambushed by a mercenary named Wolf O'Donnell who pointed out that he was the one who captured Link and mentioned that he was working for a king of some sort. I'm assuming this king is after the triforce," Kirby explained.

"Wolf O'Donnell?! Kirby you're very lucky to have survived," Palutena pointed out as Pit helped Pikachu up.

"Why? Who is he?" Kirby asked.

"Pit, get our friends something to drink," Palutena ordered.

"On it," Pit said before walking to a small kitchen.

"Where are we anyway?" Kirby asked.

"Right now you are in the tallest tree in Donkey Kong's territory. He found you washed up down river yesterday," Palutena explained.

"Where is he now?" Kirby asked.

"He's out on his own mission. Anyway, Wolf O'Donnell is a mercenary who landed here about a month ago. Upon arriving, he was contacted by King K. Rool, a tyrannical ruler of the Kremlings, a crocodilian pirate group that has been growing their army in preparation for war with Hyrule. King Rool hired Wolf to secure the area and prevent any outside intervention. It's rare that he let someone like you live, especially after defeating the demon king," Palutena explained after sitting down on a chair in the small living room. During the explanation, Pit gives Kirby a cup of tea while giving Pikachu a bowl of water.

"Do you have a plan to stop this King Rool guy?" Kirby asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"At the moment we're assembling all of Donkey Kong's family for a counter attack, but they disappeared sometime after King Rool took over the territory," Palutena answered.

"We're assuming that they've been captured. Donkey Kong is out looking for them as we speak. There's Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong and Chunky Kong," Pit explained.

"Sounds like quite the family," Kirby pointed out.

"Indeed, but if we can assemble them all, we'll have the advantage. If you want to rescue Link, then you'll need to assemble the Kongs," Palutena said.

"Where do we start?" Kirby asked before Palutena summoned a light which projected an image in the room showing a small male brown monkey with a red shirt and a matching red hat named Diddy Kong who was curled up in a corner of a prison cell.

"Diddy Kong was the last one to be captured by Wolf and his team. He's being held in a fort that was abandoned when the demon king returned," Palutena explained.

"Okay, but what about Pit?" Kirby asked.

"Palutena's not taking the chances of being captured again. I have to stay here and guard her," Pit pointed out.

"Besides, you've got Pikachu here to help you," Palutena said petting Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu squeaked.

"And before you go, I've got something for you," Palutena said before leading Kirby over to a small porch where a star shaped hover craft was seen waiting.

"Is that...?" Kirby asked before Pit interrupted.

"Yep, we found it and fixed it right up for you. Just try to fly low to avoid detection," Pit said before Kirby hopped aboard along with Pikachu.

"Once you get Diddy Kong out of there, bring him back here and we'll let Donkey Kong know," Palutena said as Kirby and Pikachu got ready.

"Okay, but how will Donkey Kong understand you?" Kirby asked.

"That's something Palutena here will be concerned about! You just focus on freeing Diddy Kong!" Pit said as the hover craft powered up.

"Good luck, Kirby!" Palutena shouted as Kirby and Pikachu flew towards the jungle below. He then flies towards their destination keeping as close to the ground as possible without hitting the trees. Along the way, Kirby was in awe of how amazing the jungle was. Him and Pikachu arrive a few yards from their destination and land nearby to avoid being attacked. Kirby and Pikachu sneak towards the fort and stop to take a look to see a small squad of green crocodile people with black vests and a black belt called Kritters guarding it.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way in. Unless," Kirby said before looking at Pikachu who looks back at him.

"Pika," Pikachu said silently signaling Kirby that he could fight.

"Show me what you can do then," Kirby said before Pikachu rushes at the fort and jumps up into the air. He then let's out a loud and long Pikachu as lightning comes out of him and zaps all the Kritters outside of the fort knocking them out cold, "that was amazing, Pikachu."

Kirby and Pikachu rush into the fort to encounter more Kritters. Kirby jumps into the air and kicks one of them in the face knocking him out cold before punching the other two in the stomach forcing Then the fall to their knees before Pikachu finishes them off. Kirby and Pikachu make their way up the fort taking down any Kritters that got in their way. Somewhere in the fort two crocodile people bigger than the Kritters were seen readying themselves. They had dark pink skin wore a green army helmet, boots and a belt. They were called Klumps and were ready for Kirby and Pikachu who were getting close. They eventually arrive before the Klumps toss several bombs at them which explode on impact.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"How are we gonna get past them?" Kirby asked himself before looking around and finds a small air vent big enough for Pikachu to fit in. He then opens it up before signaling him to go in. Pikachu does as Kirby signaled and rushes into the vent while he rushed out to confront the Klumps who toss more bombs at him. He luckily dodged each one as he got closer. Eventually he reaches them and attacks the one on the left with several punches before the other one restrained him.

"Nice try, but your obviously not strong enough," The Klump that Kirby tried to take down said before he got ready to attack, Pikachu comes out of the vent and zaps them with another electrical attack. The two Klumps fall to the ground knocked out.

"Thanks, Pikachu, but next time be careful," Kirby said before walks over to a prison cell where Diddy Kong was seen.

"Pika," Pikachu squeaked.

"Diddy Kong, right?" Kirby asked before Diddy Kong nodded, "We're here to get you out."

Diddy Kong nodded again understanding Kirby before he looked around for a way to open the cell door. Eventually after looking around the entire room, he finds a power box and disables it forcing the cell door to open freeing Diddy Kong.

"Okay, Let's get out of here," Kirby said before they make their way out of the fort and back to the warp star which was surrounded by Kritters who were investigating it only to get quickly taken out by him Pikachu and Diddy Kong. They then get aboard and fly back to the same tree where Palutena and Pit were. Back at the hut, Palutena was sensing something that was in the sky above the jungle aside from Kirby.

"Pit," Palutena called out.

"Yes, mam?" Pit asked.

"I'm sensing something aside from Kirby and Pikachu," Palutena pointed out.

"Has King Rool found us? Pit asked.

"He wishes. It's actually something gigantic," Palutena said before closing her eyes to get an image. She sees a large spaceship with four wings in the shape of an X, had a grey interior and had words written in green. She then opens her eyes.

"What is it?" Pit asked.

"It could be help but I'm not too sure," Palutena answered before Kirby, Pikachu and Diddy Kong arrives. She gets up and walks over to greet them.

"Good job, Kirby and Pikachu," Palutena commented.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked happily.

"Any problems?" Pit asked.

"We had some issues with bomb tossing Kremlings but just about it, the rest of them were a breeze," Kirby pointed out.

"Excellent, but it sounds like you need some practice with some of the more equipment based enemies," Palutena said.

"Well they were rather large for Kremlings," Kirby said.

"Seems like the 2 months of relaxing wasn't such a good idea. Maybe you should take a little refresher course," Palutena suggested.

"Where are we gonna set up a training course in the jungle?" Kirby asked curious.

"Come with me," Pit said before flying off before Kirby followed him on the warp star to a small training course not far from the hut. He lands nearby and walks over to Him.

"Okay, what's the objective for this course?" Kirby asked.

"Hit all the targets in a certain order. Here's a sheet to memorize for a quick minute," Pit answered before handing Kirby a piece of paper with what order to hit the targets in. After a quick minute, he gives the paper back to him and got ready.

"Let's do this," Kirby said before he warmed up for the course.

"Alright... ready... set... go!" Pit shouted before Kirby ran off and started to take out targets as quickly as possible, punching and kicking them in the order he saw. He also took one target and threw it into the other.

"Hmm?" Pit said interested by what Kirby did while he tossed a rather large rock at several targets destroying them all, "impressive!"

Kirby continued through the course destroying each target he saw in the order they had to be destroyed until he eventually finished.

"Good job, Kirby, I see your skills haven't worn out in the past 2 months, that's good, especially for someone as young as you," Pit pointed out.

"Thanks, Impa said I need to keep my skills updated no matter what, but I still don't understand why I'm having trouble fighting giant enemies like those Kremlings," Kirby pointed out.

"It's either A, your not using enough strength, or B, you haven't learned how to take down big targets properly yet," Palutena explained appearing behind Kirby.

"Most likely it's A, because you know how to take down a big target properly, but your not using enough strength," Pit said.

"Can I practice?" Kirby asked.

"We should have just the thing," Palutena answered before a gigantic green Kremling appears from the jungle wearing a crown. Kirby gets scared by the site of him.

"Now don't panic, Kirby, this is king Klumsy, a defector from King Rool's army, he doesn't want to hurt anyone, but he'll be more than happy to practice with you," Pit said helping Kirby calm down.

"Well whenever your ready, king Klumsy," Kirby said before king Klumsy tries to step on him, but he jumps out of the way before attempting to attack his legs. He watches as he used powerful punches to try and knock him down but with no success. King Klumsy then grabs him, but just as he brought Kirby up to his face, he breaks free and punches him across the face several times hoping that it would have an effect, but he punches him across the course.

"Wow! For a kremling that doesn't want to hurt anyone, he sure does pack a punch," Pit pointed out watching the fight. Kirby lands on his feet and slides across the ground for a few seconds before he gets an idea and runs back at King Klumsy while he tries to smash him, but he dodges each attack on the way before attacking his knees. He then jumps up and punches the stomach before making his way towards the face and uppercuts it causing him to stumble backwards. Kirby then inhales causing him to inflate like a balloon and starts floating in the air. He makes his way towards King Klumsy's head, transforms into a slab of stone and falls towards him, but he whacks Kirby out of his stone form and into a tree. He shakes it off and noticed that he's running towards him. In the nick of time, Kirby jumps at King Klumsy's chest and punches it with great force knocking him down. After he falls to the ground, Kirby transforms into a stone slab once again and this time smashes into him.

"That's enough!" Palutena called out as Kirby turns back. She then teleports over to the two and heals king Klumsy who immediately gets up.

"Next time Kirby let's not turn into a slab of stone during training," Pit suggested.

"Okay. Is he gonna be alright?" Kirby asked before King Klumsy nodded his head yes, "Okay good."

Out of nowhere several flying craft fly over them startling Kirby, Pit and King Klumsy.

"That isn't the same object from earlier, those one's are different," Palutena pointed out. She looked, but they were too fast to make out any detail.

"What do you suppose they are?" Pit asked.

"They must have came from the bigger ship," Palutena answered.

"You want me to go check it out?" Kirby asked.

"If you can keep your eyes and ears open, then I'd appreciate it, but the Kongs are your top priority," Palutena pointed out before King Klumsy runs off and they all go back to the hut. After they get there Palutena projects another image on screen showing a female version of Diddy Kong that wore pink and had blond hair named Dixie Kong who was seen being escorted to a prison facility, "Your previous mission has the Kremlings stirred up, they're not taking the chances of loosing the remaining prisoners, your best bet is to ambush them with Diddy Kong in a meadow."

The image then shows Donkey Kong nearby.

"After that, you'll rendezvous with Donkey Kong and come back here," Pit explained.

"While your at it, keep an eye out for our visitors, we need to know all we can about who these people are," Palutena said before Kirby, Pikachu and Diddy Kong hopped aboard Kirby's warp star, "good luck!"

Kirby lifts off and heads towards his next destination. Along the way the unknown aircraft start shooting at them.

"Hang on!" Kirby shouted before Pikachu and Diddy Kong held onto him. They look up to see 4 bizarre looking jets that were white and had a blue secondary to it which shoots them again. Luckily Kirby dodges each attack before speeding up and tries to escape, but the ships continued to follow them. One of the ships then shoots a medium sized projectile at them which he sees coming right towards him. With quick thinking, Pikachu zaps the object out of the sky causing it to explode. The explosion was big enough to cause the ground to shake, "they're trying to kill us." Kirby continued dodging the incoming projectiles until he gets an idea. He flies up into the sky with the ships following him. Once re reached a good enough height, he jumps off and turns to a slab of stone before falling towards the ships, one moves out of the way in time, but he rams into the ship behind it, not only taking off its wing, but also causing it to spin out of control towards the ground. The ships follow it as Kirby turns back and lands on his warp star just in time before heading off to their destination. Upon arriving, they see that the Kremling convoy containing Dixie Kong was getting close so they get into position. Two Klumps followed by several Kremlings were seen walking along the path when the leader stops at a small bridge. The captain then signals everyone to line up so they could fit through before proceeding forward. As the wagon containing their prisoner was on the middle of the bridge, several Kremlings vanished from under the leader's nose stopping the wagon entirely with the other one not noticing until one of the Klumps gets suspicious and turns around only to get kicked across the face along with his partner. Diddy Kong then tries to grab the keys from the captain, but as he got close to grabbing it, the captain aggressively grabs his arm.

"Nice try," the captain said before Kirby as a slab of stone falls on his head knocking him out before turning back to normal. Diddy Kong then grabs the keys and frees Dixie Kong from her cage before grabbing two wooden pistols. Pikachu's ear starts twitching to a sound nearby and looks over to see a male orange and white fox in a white shirt and green pants aiming a futuristic pistol at him. As he shoots it at him, the sound of the gun gets Kirby's attention and looks to see the fox running towards him. He quickly jumps into action and counters a kick that the fox attacks him with. The two then exchange several quick punches and kicks that they both quickly dodge before Diddy Kong shoots the wooden pistols at the fox. Peanuts come out and explode on impact, but he quickly jumps out of the way in time before Pikachu tries to hit him with a thunderbolt attack which he gets out of the way of in time as another fox that was a blue female with a staff in a jumpsuit comes up and takes him out stopping the attack. Diddy Kong sees the female fox and starts shooting at her as she stabs the staff in the ground. A blue energy then surrounds her in a dome shape before the peanuts explode on impact. The smoke then clears revealing the female fox without a scratch on her. Kirby and the male fox continue to exchange punches and kicks that they each dodge the attacks. Eventually the male fox jumps back before Kirby rushes at him, but he signals him to stop where he is which he does.

"That'll be enough, I suggest you leave at once and let us handle things from here," The male fox demanded before the female fox joined him.

"We're not leaving until we save our friend and figure out what a King Rool wants with him," Kirby pointed out.

"We'll return him to you and tell you what he's up to, until then, you stay out of the way," The male fox demanded as Diddy Kong grabbed Pikachu. Several bushes are heard moving behind them. Donkey Kong jumps out from the shadows and starts beating his chest before letting out a mighty roar, "look we don't want a fight, we know your concern about your friend and we'll return him as soon as possible. After, that, we'll leave this place peacefully."

The male and female fox walk away before Kirby, Donkey Kong and his friends leave as well. Later at the hut.

"Palutena, I need to speak to you urgently, we..." Kirby said before he pauses to the the same male fox from earlier talking with Palutena, "You!"

Kirby aggressively runs at the fox but gets restrained by Pit.

"Kirby don't, believe it or not they're on our side," Pit explained.

"How so?" Kirby asked.

"Look we got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry about the mistake, but I've come to explain who I am and what I'm doing here," the fox explained.

"You need to believe him, Kirby," Palutena pointed out before after a few seconds Kirby signals her that he understands. Pit let's him go.

"Names Fox by the way, Fox Mcloud," Fox said introducing himself.

"So who are you guys exactly?" Kirby asked.


	4. Chapter 3

Aboard King Rool's ship the same Kremling Captain rushes in.

"My lord I have unfortunate news," the captain pointed out.

"Nothing too major I hope," King Rool pointed out.

"That's just the thing, sir, my convoy was attacked by Diddy Kong," The captain explained.

"Diddy Kong, But how?" king Rool asked as Wario walked in.

"Your majesty, we just learned that Diddy Kong was just freed," Wario said not realizing that he already got the message.

"So I've heard," King Rool pointed out, and did he get away with the other prisoner?"

The captain looked at him too afraid to speak.

"Well?" King Rool asked.

"He... did," the captain said. A few seconds later he gets tossed out the window as two guards were seen patrolling the area.

"He's ticked," the leading guard pointed out. Back inside, King Rool aggressively got out of his throne.

"WOLF!" King Rool shouted very loudly before Wolf comes in.

"Yes sir?" Wolf asked.

"How did Diddy Kong get out," King Rool asked trying to keep calm.

"I believe I know how, Sir," Wolf pointed out.

"Care to Share?" King Rool asked. Back at Palutenas outpost, Kirby was seen listening to Fox.

"We are a mercenary team named StarFox who have been traveling space hunting down a ruthless mercenary group called StarWolf, rivals of ours that have landed here about a month ago. They have since then set up a deal with King K Rool of this area to be granted asylum from us in exchange for helping him. Other than that we don't know what King Rool's intentions are or what he's up to," Fox explained.

"I have a reason to believe that King Rool is after the triforce since he had Link kidnapped," Kirby pointed out.

"Of course! Link possesses the triforce of courage," Pit pointed out.

"Which means that Zelda could be next if we don't hurry," Kirby said worried.

"We need to unite the Kong's first, which you and Pikachu have been doing quite well," Palutena pointed out.

"We could split up into two groups and cover more ground," Krystal suggested.

"That's actually a good idea, but we have an uneven amount of fighters here," Kirby said not realizing that a male blue Lombardi in clothes similar to Fox was standing behind him.

"Hey you forgetting about me?" The blue falcon simply named Falco asked.

"Oh, sorry," Kirby apologized.

"First let's figure out where the next Kong is located," Pit suggested before fox contacted a male grey rabbit in scientist clothing named Peppy.

"Yes, Fox?" Pappy asked.

"You have any intel on where the last of Donkey Kong's family is?" Fox asked.

"Way ahead of you. According to the intel Rob 64 and I gathered King Rool is moving two of Donkey Kong's family, Lanky Kong and Tiny Kong to two separate fortified compounds since we poked the hornets nest. Scanners indicate that they have a air vent facility with vents connected to both the compounds. If you can take down the defenses in the air vent control facility, you can sneak into the compounds without the kremlings realizing that something is up," Peppy explained overlooking an image of the set up of the compounds on paper.

"We'll need someone to stay at the ventilation facility to make sure that they don't send reinforcements to retake the building," Fox pointed out before a male green toad in mechanic's clothing named Slippy interrupts.

"I could come down there and help" Slippy suggested.

"Okay, but wait till the facility is cleared," Fox said.

"Roger that," Slippy said.

"Okay, now we just have to figure out who's going with who," Palutena said.

"Okay, I'll take Donkey Kong, Falco and Pikachu with me go after Lanky Kong," Fox said gathering his group.

"Okay, leave Tiny Kong to me, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and the blue fox girl," Kirby said.

"Be careful, Fox," Krystal said.

"Umm, thanks," Fox said blushing a little bit. Meanwhile at Hyrule field, Wolf and his team were seen trying to sneak into the castle. Wolf blows into a small whistle signaling Leon and Panther to move forward. They eventually see Zelda and get ready to hit her with a tranquilizer dart, however, just as the dart gets shot towards her, a shadowy blur knocks it out of the sky. Confused by what happened, Wolf tries to shoot another one but seconds upon doing so finds himself on the ground with a small print on his cheek.

"Who's out there?" Wolf asked before a few seconds later blocks a golden spiked sword that belonged to a ball shaped creature that was about the same size as Kirby, had a metal mask, was blue with a purple cape and shoes. His name was Meta Knight. Meta Knight backed off a foot or two and looked at Wolf, Leon and Panther.

"You again? Look I told you that I would leave once we're no longer being hunted," Wolf pointed out signaling that he had encountered him before when he first landed.

"Well then how do you explain the fact that you kidnapped a Hyrule soldier and were about to kidnap Zelda?" Meta Knight asked

"Hmm, you're just like that pink brat that's been causing trouble," Wolf said.

"Kirby?" Meta Knight asked himself almost whispering.

"What did you say," Leon asked as he jumped over to Wolf's aid.

"None of your concern," Meta Knight answered aggressively as two other Knights joined him. One was a Green Knight in average Knight armor named Sword Knight while the other wore more bizarre armor and had a light green color to it named

Blade Knight.

"Seems like its an even fight," Panther pointed out before the castle doors open revealing Impa and a group of Hyrulian soldiers charging at them.

"We'll settle this later," Wolf said before retreating with his two companions as a small portion of the Hyrulian soldiers follow him.

"No sense in following him!" Impa shouted to the Hyrulian soldiers who stop in their tracks, "Thanks, you saved Zelda from being captured."

Meta Knight nodded his head as Zelda came out to greet him.

"Hello, Meta Knight, it's been too long," Zelda pointed out.

"Indeed," Meta Knight said.

"Who was that?" Impa asked.

"That was Wolf O'Donnell, he's a very tough fighter, and he's the one who kidnapped Link," Meta Knight answered.

"But why would he... the triforce," Zelda asked before realizing something.

"But who could possibly want the triforce?" Impa asked.

"I'll go investigate and see what I can dig up, until then, double your defenses and keep Zelda safe," Meta Knight said before running off with sword Knight and Blade Knight.

"Do you suppose Kirby is investigating who these guys are?" Sword Knight asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was," Blade Knight answered.

"If he is, he'll need our help," Meta Knight pointed out. Meanwhile at the ventilation control center a Kremling was seen patrolling the parameter when he turns the corner, then a loud smack is heard before he falls to the ground knocked out before being dragged away. A couple of seconds later Fox was seen peaking around the corner before signaling everyone behind him to follow, which they do as he makes his way up to the control room. He then knocks out the kremling encharge of the ventilation system.

"Okay, Kirby, you and your group go first. I'll attack the other facility once Slippy arrives," Fox said before Kirby, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and Krystal begin crawling through one of the vents leading to one of the two compounds, "Slippy, the facility is clear."

Kirby and his group crawl through the vents eventually reaching the inside of the compound. He looks to see if there were any guards nearby just in case before exiting the vents and starts sneaking around looking for the prisoner.

"What's your call, Kirby," Krystal asked whispering.

"I'd say we check the cell blocks first, that's our best bet," Kirby answered as he made his way to the holding cells without a single Kremling spotting them, once in they knock out the guards along the way, but can't find the prisoner they're looking for.

"Not seeing anything," Krystal pointed out as she looks in one of the cells containing a Rhino while Kirby tosses the guards in another.

"I'm not either, I think we should free the prisoners and ask them," Kirby suggested before Krystal lets The Rhino out of its cell.

"Do you know where we can find a female monkey anywhere," Krystal asked in a calm tone, before the Rhino walks over to a restricted area.

"I think that's where we're supposed to go," Kirby said. A couple seconds later the Rhino breaks through the door with Kirby and his team behind it. Diddy Kong takes down the guards trying to restrain the Rhino with his peanut pistols while Krystal pulls out her staff and charges at the Guards with Kirby. Her and Kirby whack and punch their way through the guards. One Kremling tries to call for reinforcements, but is stopped in time by Kirby who pulls the main power wire from its socket. He then punches the Kremling out cold as Dixie Kong slips through the fight to see a female monkey with two dreadlocks hanging down from her hair, a white small shirt with blue pants, pink sandals and wore a purple beanie hat with a green stripe. This was Tiny Kong who points at a generator that's generating a strong tubed shaped force field around her. Realizing what she needed to do, Dixie Kong followed the cord to the generator which was guarded by blue Kremlings with a muscular body, wore a torn up shirt and pants and a red headband. They were called Krunchas. The Krunchas spot Dixie Kong and charge at her before trying to smash her with their fists. She jumps in the air and whacks them with her tail while Kirby lead the Rhino to the same room where he runs over the Krunchas before smashing into the generator, destroying it and freeing Tiny Kong who quickly rushes over to a table where a small crossbow was seen sitting.

"Tiny Kong, can you understand me?" Krystal asked before Tiny Kong nodded her head in response, "good, let's get out of here."

Everyone including Tiny Kong quickly tried to escape, but are quickly stopped by Wolf and his team.

"You just don't learn do you, Kid," Wolf said.

"You kidnapped a Hyrulian soldier, that can't go unnoticed," Kirby pointed out.

"That shouldn't be any of your concern," Wolf said.

"Well what is my concern is making sure that King Rool person doesn't get the triforce," Kirby said surprising Wolf.

"Hmm, you've grown aware of what's going on around here, that's interesting, but to me you know too much. I'm afraid this is where you're journey ends," Wolf said getting ready to pull out a menacing looking pistol, but a fireball knocks it out of his hand . He looks to see Krystal aiming her staff at him.

"The lovely Krystal, I totally forgot you were here," Panther pointed out.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt this innocent kid when he's only doing what's right," Krystal said.

"Oh it won't be me that'll hurt him," Wolf said before looking up with an evil smug. Confused by what he was talking about Kirby and his team turn around to look up in the sky. Earlier with Fox, Pikachu, Falco and Donkey Kong who make their way to the compound they were assigned to infiltrate. Upon arriving, Fox and Falco quickly disposed of the two guards guarding the vent.

"I better warn everyone!" A guard who saw the whole thing exclaimed before running off.

"Lights out!" Falco shouted as he jumped in the air at the guard and roundhouse kicked him a moment later the entire compound goes pitch black making it almost impossible to see.

"You had to say lights out," Fox said sarcastically before pulling out some head gear for him and Falco who puts them on allowing them to see in the dark. They see Kremlings readying an ambush for them unaware that they had night vision.

"Hold them off until the prisoner is clear of the compound," a major ordered before running off. Fox and Falco nodded their heads at each other before sneaking past the ambush and follows the major with him unaware of it while Donkey Kong and Pikachu stayed behind and prepared for a fight. The lights come back on revealing several Klumps who toss bombs at them, but Pikachu quickly destroyed them with his thunderbolt attack and zaps them in the process while Donkey Kong disposed of several Kritters that tried to overwhelm him, but fail. One jumps on his back, but gets tossed off, another tries to whack him with a pipe, but gets punched in the face. Pikachu comes up and zaps a Kruncha that tries to knock Donkey Kong out. He looks to see Pikachu next to him.

"Pika," Pikachu quickly squeaked. Back with Fox and Falco who continued following the major who gets suspicious and starts running.

"Well he knows something's up," Falco pointed out before him and Fox starts chasing after him as he runs through the compound.

"How did they get past the ambush?" The major asked himself before he sees his destination with several guards waiting, "shut the security door!"

The guards did as ordered as a giant door slowly starts to shut. Seeing that their window of opportunity to rescue the prisoner was closing almost literally, Fox and Falco rushed towards the door and slid under it as it was 3 quarters of the way closed and makes it through before pulling out their pistols.

"Step away," Fox demanded before a guard tries to rush them, but gets kicked in the face by Falco.

"Anyone else?" Falco asked before the rest of the guards step down except the major who just stood there.

"You may have everyone else convinced, but I see past your space gear and training," the major said.

"So you know who we are?" Fox asked.

"Wolf described you quite well," the major pointed out.

"What's in it for him once your king gets what he wants?" Falco asked.

"Why is that any of my concern? It's Wolf's," the major pointed out before Falco kicks him in the chest making him fly into a wall that falls over revealing a hidden chamber containing a male orangutan in a white shirt and blue overalls in a giant tube. This was Lanky Kong.

"Hmm, mission accomplished," Fox said. A few seconds later, Donkey Kong bashes through the door to see Fox and Falco had Lanky Kong free.

"Sheesh, was he always this strong?" Fox asked before Lanky Kong nodded his head yes.

"Hey Fox, I just received a distress call from Krystal, they said Wolf and his team have brought something big to the fight, sounds like you need to get over there right away," Slippy explained before Fox ran off to find out what's going on. Later him and his team arrive at the other compound to find Kirby and his team missing and the forest surrounding it burned up as if there was a fire.

"Dang it we're too late," Fox pointed out.

"Fox I'm picking up something big carrying Kirby and his team on radar, get back to your arwing and track it down," Peppy said as Fox and his team ran off


	5. Chapter 4

On King Rool's ship, Waluigi walks into King Rool's throne room.

"Your majesty, Wolf just reported that he's taking care of the issue that's been freeing our prisoners," Waluigi pointed out.

"Good, that should keep things in order for the time being, tell him that once he delivers the prisoners he can focus on getting the other two pieces of the triforce," King Rool explained.

"Anything else?" Waluigi asked.

"I'd actually like to see the prisoners once they arrive," King Rool answered. Meanwhile with Fox and Falco were seen in arwings while everyone else was in the ship called the Great Fox which was following them trying to track down Kirby and his team when Peppy detects something.

"Fox, I'm picking up something big on radar," Peppy said.

"what is it?" Fox asked.

"It's some kind of living creature, it wouldn't surprise me that such a creature exists considering what we've encountered before. If I'm correct though we should be right on top of it in less than a few minutes," Peppy pointed out before in the distance a massive wing comes out of the jungle before going back down.

"Did you see that, Fox?" Falco asked.

"Yeah and I'm assuming whatever it is, it's escorting Kirby and the others," Fox said as him Falco and great fox got closer. Then out of nowhere, a massive hand tries to whack Foxes arwing out of the sky, luckily he barrel rolls out of the way in time.

"Fox be careful, this thing is colossal," Peppy pointed out before a massive dragon like creature with brown skin and dragonfly like wings appears out of the forest letting out a mighty roar.

"Oh boy," Falco said to himself.

"Evasive maneuvers everyone!" Peppy shouted as the creature shoots fire out of its mouth, but Fox and Falco barrel roll out of the way in time.

"Slippy, analyze that creature," Fox demanded.

"Already ahead of you, Fox," Slippy pointed out as he scanned the creature in front of them while Fox and Falco both spot another ship as big as their arwing with four wing in an x shape with red instead of blue.

"Falco, stay here and keep that thing distracted," Fox ordered before he flies off at Wolf's ship which was escorting a bigger ship carrying Kirby and his team inside. As he got closer he starts shooting at the ship's engines hoping to take it down, but Wolf quickly notices and springs into action.

"I should have known you would have followed me here, Fox," Wolf said.

"We warned you that this would have happened if you didn't cooperate, Wolf, now you've gone too far with kidnapping Kirby," Fox pointed out.

"Kirby? So that's his name," Wolf said.

"Enough nonsense, let him and his team go and come quietly," Fox demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Fox, Kirby knows too much and so do you," Wolf said.

"You leave me with no choice then," Fox pointed out before he starts shooting at Wolf's ship, but he maneuvers past the projectiles and shoots back at Fox who maneuvers past his as well. He then shoots the crew of the bigger ship off the deck who were defending the ship before shooting down one of the engines causing it to fall towards the jungle below. Wolf growls in anger starts shooting at Fox aggressively, luckily Fox dodges each projectile again before firing back, all miss except for one that clips one of Wolf's ship's wings.

"Curses!" Wolf shouted as he falls towards the surface below. On the bigger ship Kirby was seen chained up to the floor like everyone else while the entire ship's was shaking which woke him up.

"What's going on?" Kirby asked himself as he looked around to find himself in some kind of holding cell along with everyone else that was with him. The ship was shaking causing him to bounce everywhere, then Krystal woke up and realizes that they were taken prisoner and were close to crashing. She then quickly hangs onto the prison cell bars as the ship crash lands on the edge of a cliff. Back with Fox who lands and quickly rushes to the ship. He finds a way inside and heads for the holding cells to see that everyone was okay.

"Krystal, what happened?" Fox asked as he rushed over o Krystal's cell and opens it.

"We were attacked by a massive bug like dragon that quickly disposed of us," Krystal pointed out as Fox unhooked her from the chain attached to the floor.

"I know, Falco has it distracted for now," Fox pointed out before the ship shakes. Outside the dragon was seen trying the push the ship off the cliff, "or so I thought,"

Fox and Krystal quickly free the others before they all race outside just in time before the ship falls over the edge to the surface below.

"Falco, you had one job," Fox said on his communicator. Nearby Falco was seen overlooking his crashed arwing.

"About that," Falco said with guilt in his voice.

"Just get over here," Fox ordered before looking at the dragon who lands in front of them, "Slippy any luck?"

"Nearly there," Slippy answered before the dragon blew fire out of its mouth at them, but everyone gets out of the way in time. Upon doing so, Fox tries to shoot the dragon with his blaster, but he whacks it out of his hands before several peanuts explode on his back. The dragon turns around to see Diddy Kong shooting peanuts at him. He spits a ball of fire at him causing him to stop and jumps out of the way in time before the ball of fire explodes on impact, Kirby tries to get above the dragon to turn to stone and knock him out, but the dragon whacks him into a tree. Seeing that thing's aren't going well, Donkey Kong jumps out of the great fox and punches the dragon in the face before he landed.

"Fox, the shield analysis are complete. I'm bringing it up now," Slippy said before a bar of energy pops up showing that it was only 15% damaged on Fox's device.

"Thanks, Slippy. Okay everyone. Engage," Fox ordered before everyone charged at the dragon as it got ready to breathe fire again, but Donkey Kong jumps up and punched him in the chest, stopping him from doing so while Diddy Kong shoots the creature in the feet, bringing it down on all fours. Fox quickly attacked the The head keeping it distracted long enough for Kirby to puff up and fly above it. He then turns into stone and falls right onto the dragon's head causing it to roar in pain before he sends him flying.

"Looks like your damaging it, guys, keep it up," Slippy pointed out before Donkey Kong starts spinning his fist. As he does, the spinning starts to go faster and faster.

"Everyone protect Donkey Kong, I think I know what he's going for," Fox pointed out before Donkey Kong punches the dragon doing massive damage and causing it to fall on its back, "or just be quicker than I usually am, that works too."

Great fox flies over the area with its two massive cannons aiming at the dragon.

"Clear the area, everybody," Peppy ordered before everyone did as they were told.

"Kirby we need to move!" Krystal shouted as Kirby got up. He then runs with the others as Great Fox gets closer.

"Peppy, its all yours," Fox pointed out.

"Roger that, firing main cannon now," Peppy said before the two main cannons fire at the dragon, the energy beams explode on impact sending a shockwave. Luckily everyone took cover just in time before the shockwave hit. Half a minute passed before the explosion dies down, as it did, the smoke cleared, it showed a decent sized crater in the ground with the dragon all but vaporized. The bar of energy jumps to 100% damaged.

"Kirby, this is Palutena, I've spotted the last member of Donkey Kong's family, being moved to King Rool's main base. If they get there, it'll be impossible to rescue him with the defenses they have there, you need to head towards the convoy quickly," Palutena explained before Kirby runs off.

"Kirby where are you going?!" Krystal asked.

"To rescue the last of Donkey Kong's family!" Kirby shouted.

"Let's catch up to him, quickly," Fox ordered before everyone followed Kirby to where he was going. Meanwhile, a tank like vehicle with a prison cell containing a brown male ape with a white shirt, a vest that was blue in the front and yellow and green in the back and a red hat was rolling along, his name was Chunky Kong and was being escorted to King Rool himself. Luckily Kirby arrives, but stays hidden to assess the situation; he then puffs himself up and flies over the tank like vehicle before turning into stone and falling through the vehicle stopping it dead in its tracks. Everyone else arrives just in time as the convoy stops to attack Kirby.

"Looks like we're just in time," Falco pointed out before everyone went on the attack quickly trying to disposing of the guards while Kirby crawled out from underneath the vehicle to join the fight; he quickly punches a kremling across the face before delivering a barrage of punches to another while Krystal goes through after enemy with her staff. Fox noticed that a couple of kremlings were trying to escape with Chunky Kong.

"Oh no you don't!" Fox said after zooming in front of them scaring them to death to the point where they let Chunky Kong go while Kirby uppercuts a giant Kremling in the head, "for a kid, you sure know how to fight."

"Normally I would use a copy ability to fight, but after a while, I needed to make a change," Kirby pointed out after slamming a Kremling into a tree, but then the tank like vehicle forms a cannon and aims it at Kirby.

"Look out!" Fox shouted before grabbing Kirby and runs out of the way in time before the cannon fires, blowing up the ground leaving a decent sized hole in it; it then takes aim at the group.

"Everyone scatter!" Falco shouted before everyone scattered around the tank as it charges another shot. It takes aim at Krystal as she was running off and fires at her; the explosion knocks her off her feet.

"Krystal!" Fox shouted before running over to Krystal as the tank charges up to finish her off, but as it was about to fire, the sound of metal being cut in half was heard before Fox and Krystal looked to see that the cannon of the tank was sliced off. It then explodes before Meta Knight and his team arrive.

"You two are very lucky I got here in time," Meta Knight pointed out.

"Meta Knight? Man are we glad to see you," Kirby pointed out.

"Good to see you too, Kirby, what are you doing out here anyway?" Meta Knight asked.

"I was sent here by Zelda to investigate what this Pikachu here needed our help with along with rescuing Link, but as we were working our way here, we were confronted by this guy named Wolf O'Donnell and his team who subdued us," Kirby answered.

"That's all I need to really know," Meta Knight pointed out. At the same crater where the dragon was defeated. A male human figure in a blue suit and red helmet was seen investigating the area when he spots Great Fox returning to Palutena and Pit causing the figure to let out a small Hmm. Later at Palutena's hut, everyone was getting ready for the assault on King Rool's main base.

"We're ready to go on our end," Peppy pointed out as Fox readied his blaster.

"Remember, King Rool still has a prisoner, he'll do anything to make sure we don't succeed, even if it means harming his prisoner," Palutena pointed out as Kirby was listening.

"I suggest we we try a diversion to keep King Rool distracted while a small team locates Link," Kirby suggested before Meta Knight nodded to confirm that he agreed.

"Leave rescuing Link to me, Kirby," Meta Knight pointed out.

"Wolf and his team are Star Fox's concern, leave them to us," Fox demanded.

"Kirby, I want you to lead the attack," Palutena ordered before Kirby nodded. Meanwhile King Rool was seen using a device to retrieve the Triforce from Link.

"Come forth, triforce of courage, embrace your new master," King Rool said before a golden triangle comes out of Link, "Yes!"

"No!" Link shouted as the triforce travels to King Rool.

"Congratulations, Sir," Wario said.

"Yes, bravo," Waluigi said.

"For my first objective with it, I'll combine the power of the triforce to power my army," King Rool said taking it away.

"You won't get away with this," the female said.

"I'm afraid I already have, and you two will be very useful," King Rool said before walking over to them in hopes to control them, but as he got close, the alarm goes off, "on second thought, I'll deal with your friends first."

Nearby a giant Chunky Kong was seen smashing through The Kremling's defenses while Meta Knight and his team Snuck around to get into the base; they take down a few guards along the way unaware that they were being watched by the same human figure from earlier. Meanwhile Fox, Falco and Krystal looked everywhere for wolf and his team, but have no luck; King Rool looks over his balcony to see Kirby leading the attack while taking down several small Kremlings while Chunky Kong disposed of the bigger ones.

"Wario, what is that pink lump," King Rool asked.

"I recognize it, that thing calls itself Kirby, he's the one who was a thorn in my side when it came to reviving the Demon King," Wario answered.

"You let a pink thing beat you up? That must have been embarrassing," Waluigi pointed out.

"Don't underestimate this thing, it knows how to fight," Wario said.

"At this rate, we'll lose if we don't act quickly," King Rool said before spotting the great fox in the sky; he then signaled a missile launcher to fire at it which it does.

"Someone take care of that missile, quickly!" Peppy called out before Slippy quickly intercepted it, but gets chased down by Leon and Panther.

"That's far enough," Leon said before firing at Slippy taking him down in the process.

"That can't be good," Peppy said before the missile explodes on impact, "dang it!"

Fox quickly spots the great fox falling out of the sky.

"Peppy!" Fox shouted.

"It's futile to continue like this, Fox," Wolf said appearing from the shadows.

"You really think we're gonna give in after something like that?" Fox asked.

"With the triforce of courage as it's called in King Rool's hands, you don't stand a chance," Wolf answered

"We'll see, Wolf," Fox said before him and Krystal lunge at Wolf who blocks their attacks several times before they both back off; Krystal quickly pulls out her staff and engages him with it. As she does she lands several blows to his torso causing him to jump back.

"That staff, where'd she get it?" Wolf asked in his thoughts before Krystal fires a freeze ray like energy at him causing him to jump out of the way trying not to get captured; he then sees an opening and shoots the staff out of her hands before running up to her ready to strike, but Falco comes out of nowhere and kicks him away.

"Falco, where were you?!" Fox asked.

"Checking up on everyone, Peppy and Slippy are on their way over," Falco answered before blocking several attacks from Wolf before Fox and Krystal joined in overwhelming him to where he gave in, then out of nowhere Leon and Panther intervene causing everyone to back off to their side. Several Kremlings rises in to restrain Fox Falco and Krystal, but Wolf stops them.

"Don't, They're ours to finish," Wolf pointed out. Meanwhile several large Kremlings get thrown into King Rool's ship leaving a hole in it causing him to let out an angry grrr.

"Ready my Secondary ship," King Rool ordered Waluigi.

"Yes sir," Waluigi said before leaving as Meta Knight enters the ship to locate Link; as he does, he comes across Waluigi who was running off. Thinking quick, he dashed in front of him and points his sword at him.

"Where's your prisoner?" Meta Knight asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Waluigi asked before Meta Knight stabs the wall a couple inches towards his neck, "over there!"

Meta Knight takes his sword out of the wall.

"Gets them every time," Meta Knight said to himself before opening up a door only to confront a rather large bomb with a note saying bye bye on it "what the..."

Before Meta Knight could finish, the bomb explode taking half the ship with it while outside, Kirby sees the whole thing.

"Ahh, Kirby is it?" King Rool asked before Kirby looks up to see King Rool standing there on a balcony looking down at him with an evil grin.

"How is it that you know me?" Kirby asked.

"Wario here was more than happy to share his previous encounter with you," King Rool pointed out as Wario walked up onto the same balcony.

"You!" Kirby called out recognizing the human in the yellow shirt.

"Longtime no see, kid," Wario said.

"What do you want with the triforce?" Kirby asked.

"What don't I want with it? That's the shorter answer," King Rool answered, walking down the balcony towards Kirby, "you see kid, you may know it by now, but the triforce is one of the greatest power that the creation of the smash universe left untouched, in fact you should know, you fought it when the Demon King had it in his possession, didn't you?"

Kirby punched King Rool in the gut, but his golden belly lit up deflecting the attack and knocking Kirby back, Meta Knight comes out of the ship with Link and the girl to see Kirby on the ground.

"You may have had the upper hand for a while, Kirby, but now the tide has turned in my favor now that I have the triforce of courage. And as for the other two pieces, I'm sure that Zelda will be more than happy to hand it over in exchange for not being tortured to death," King Rool pointed out before noticing that Wolf and his team were struggling to fight Fox, Krystal and Falco, "Wolf! Wrap it up we're on a tight schedule!"

"We'll settle this some other time," Wolf pointed out before tossing something at the ground that explodes on impact blinding the three that he was fighting; King Rool then runs off with Kirby chasing after him until he stops at a doorway and presses a button as Kirby was about to punch him. As his fist was seconds from contact, a door shuts blocking the attack.

"Goodbye, Kirby," King Rool said on the other side of the door before the ground starts shaking from underneath Kirby's feet; Meta Knight quickly grabbed him and flew to safety just as water started to flood into the cracks of the ground. As it did a massive black metal crocodile shaped ship emerged from the ground slowly .

"What in the world?" Fox asked as the ship turned the opposite direction revealing propellers that started spinning. The ship then moves at fast speeds and sails off into the ocean; Kirby puffs up like a balloon with the intent to chase after it, but gets grabbed by the foot by Palutena.

"Let him go, Kirby, he's won the battle, not the war," Palutena pointed out before Kirby gently landed on the ground.

"We need to get the triforce back before King Rool unites it with the other two," Link pointed out.

"How do you suppose we catch up to him?" The girl asked.

"Leave that to me," a male voice answered before they all looked to see the same figure from earlier walking up to him.

"You can catch up to him?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, with my ship that is," The guy in front of them pointed out before a medium sized ship shaped almost like a falcon appears from the forest.

"Okay then," Kirby said.

"We'll need to make a quick stop first," The girl said.

"Pika pi," Pikachu called out.

"Who are you anyway?" Meta Knight asked.

"You can just call me Captain Falcon," the male known as Captain Falcon answered with a smile on his face


End file.
